


Y el tiempo se detuvo

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Su relación siempre había sido algo complicada, ambos viajando en diferente camino, cruzando sus caminos, pero ella siempre lo había amado, aunque sabía que él correría siempre, al menos esperaba que una vez de detuviera por ella. [Fanfic participante en Reto Semanal de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]





	Y el tiempo se detuvo

Siempre fue lo mismo entre ellos, viajando en el tiempo y el espacio, compartiendo aventuras, pero cada aventura que él vivía, ella lo conocía cada vez menos y él la conocía cada vez más, mientras que por su parte a ella le ocurría de la misma forma. 

Mientras más aventuras iba viviendo ella, él, que era el único amor de su vida realmente, la iba conociendo cada vez menos y sabía perfectamente bien que cualquier día aquello la destruiría completamente. El día que el hombre que amaba con todo su ser no la conociera, eso la destrozaría, rompería su corazón, porque también significaría una cosa, que no tendría más tiempo en su vida para vivir aventuras con ese bobo al que amaba.

Cuando lo conoció la primera vez, cuando intentó matarlo siendo a penas una niña atrapada en el traje del astronauta, ni siquiera imaginaba cuanto lo llegaría a amar, cuanto disfrutaría de su vida. Gracias a él volvió con sus padres, a su propia manera, gracias a él cambió. Decidió ser River Song, decidió ser una arqueóloga para seguir su rastro, hacía todo para encontrarlo y vivir esas aventuras, compartir aquellos besos que le encantaban.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente bien que él no la amaba, es decir... ella solamente era una persona más en la larga vida de aquel ser, de aquel Timelord que nunca terminaba de correr, que siempre tenía nuevas aventuras, donde dejaba a compañeros tanto en buenos como en malos términos y ella simplemente sería eso, una compañera más que quería en el olvido...

Por eso cuando había robado la Tardis, para hacer sus negocios, con aquel extraño hombre que la siguió en todo aquello, no dudo en decirlo. Ella era la mujer que amaba al Doctor, pero el Doctor no la amaba a ella. Él no correría de donde fuera que estuviera sólo para salvarla y dejó aquello bien claro. 

Aunque claro, como solía ocurrir ese hombre la sorprendió como siempre lo hacía. 

Ese hombre era un rostro que no conocía para nada, no tenía registros de él ni nada de aquello, ni siquiera una fotografía, pensó suspirando mientras arreglaba su cabello, para que luciera más esponjoso. Siempre arreglaba su cabello cuando se sentía más feliz, que por lo general eran en sus citas con el Doctor, cuando él tenía aquel gran mentón.

Sabía que tarde o temprano su vida llegaría a su fin, sus aventuras terminarían y ese hombre seguiría corriendo sin ella. Sabía que después de aquella cena en Darillium, él seguiría corriendo como si nada, pensó, como siempre lo hacía, correría y ella se quedaría con aquella noche y las migajas de amor que pudiera recibir.

Pero el hecho que nunca había esperado en su vida ocurrió. Él, el hombre que siempre corría, que siempre tenía aventuras sin detenerse por nada, se detuvo por ella. Se detuvo durante veinticuatro años en aquel planeta. Se detuvo y le dio su amor, le dio su ternura y sus mimos y ella simplemente fue feliz.


End file.
